flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aideen Kagetsukiko
Aideen Kagetsukiko is a young half Human, half Mermaid member of the Aquarion Guild. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character * Flurutus: Exitus: Major Character Personality Aideen, as a person, can be considered detached when it comes to others. She doesn't mind it when she has to kill other people, and lacks the empathy to consider the lives she takes. She has the mentality of an assassin rather than a person, and only cares for a handful of people that matter to her. The people she cares most about are her older brother, her mother, and the people that live with her under the Sea of Radiance. Araxie is one of those people, and like most people, she respects her leader for her power and her leadership more than anything else. While Aideen is one of the more frightening people to encounter when she's on a mission, she gives way to Araxie, who she respects above all else. Though she has never openly said it, she has feelings for Araxie, as she admires not only her skill, but her strength on a personal level. She has a certain penchant for the beauty in things, and finds the strength Araxie exhibits as well as the woman herself quite beautiful. For that reason, Aideen strives to be more like her leader, but she knows that there are far too many differences between them for her to even come close to being like her. Instead, she focuses mostly on what she does know, and shows an unfailing grace in how she carries herself at times. At other times, she seems to act utterly childish, as shown when she snaps at people given her more shark-like features. She is kind at heart, but a little difficult to understand on the surface given how often she changes the way she reacts to certain situations. Not only that, but she has no issue with saying exactly what she's thinking, or exactly how she feels at any given time. She's an outspoken soul, despite her soft voice and subtle motions on a regular basis. At special times, she'll often act just as outspoken as she thinks, and it shows. This is most often when she is excited or pleased with something, or at the worst possible time, when she smells blood. It makes for unique interactions with her, so long as you're not on her bad side. Special Form Aideen's true power is revealed through her tattoos, which stretch across her limbs and her face and open her latent Akehuric power. She begins to emit blue light which almost takes the form of fog when she is using her true power to fight, and her eyes which are normally a crystalline blue seem to turn almost neon in response to the flood of power Aideen has access to. Beyond her tattoos stretching across her body, Aideen does not visually change in appearance. She can access this strength in either her mermaid form or her human form, but both have a similar effect. The one difference to keep in mind is that as a human, Aideen's lightning Akehura is stronger, while as a mermaid her water Akehura is stronger. Despite the difference, both are still powerful while she's going all out. Known Attacks/Abilities * Water Dance, Dragon Squall - "Water Dance, Dragon Squall" is, essentially, a kata invented by Aideen that controls the water around her body to create a water dragon that follows her movements. It generally splits into two different dragons if she moves an arm and a leg to will it into action, or simply one massive dragon when she's looking to destroy one target. She can split it into four, but she generally doesn't fight enough enemies to have to do so. When Aideen is in the stance, but not performing any of the moves of the kata, the dragon becomes a ball of water that follows her around. If she wishes to release it, the movement is a palm thrust that turns it into a straight stream of pressurized water that cuts through whatever Aideen is aiming at like a hot knife through butter. This water-cutter is most effective underwater since not only does it cut, but the high-pressure has the same effect as sound waves and destroys the body with blunt force damage to the insides of the body as well as the outside. It can be weakened to the point where it is a pretty trick, and used for entertainment alone rather than killing a target. * Lightning Dance, Fierce Squall -"Lightning Dance, Fierce Squall" is Akehura that improves Aideen's body rather than attacking an enemy at a distance. Aideen courses the electric Akehura through her body, increasing her reaction time, strength, speed, and essentially giving her the strength of lightning. Her vision is also improved, allowing her to see at a distance with no issue at all. Fierce Squall localizes her lightning to her body, so it makes it safe to use around others when she's underwater, but touching her is still quite dangerous since it sends a grand total of six thousand volts of electricity running through the body. Fierce Squall is displayed as flashes of white light dancing around Aideen's body, making her look more beautiful than deadly. * Lightning Dance, True Izayoi -"Lightning Dance, True Izayoi" is Akehura that allows Aideen to awaken her sword, Izayoi. The blade is already electric, but when she combines it with her Akehura, it turns the blade into a pure weapon meant to cleanse bodies by turning them into electricity and absorbing them into the Izayoi. The reason it is called the "demon sealing blade" is because it is particularly effective against weaker demons, and a good way to stave off stronger ones. Whenever Izayoi is used to kill a living being, it becomes stronger by using their purified energy as a power source. It still relies on Aideen's skills to be a useful weapon, as it is stilll her duty to kill the target before they are purified and sealed away by the Izayoi itself. Izayoi also becomes a ranged weapon, allowing Aideen to fire electrical currents following her sword swings. Fighting this way keeps Aideen from most dangers when combined with her first dance. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Perfect Water Dance, Steel Shredding Grip - The attack is cited as "water tracing" because it allows Aideen to use the strength of Dragon Squall, but on a much smaller scale which allows her to conserve energy while doing the exact same amount of damage. Her hands and feet seem to glow with each movement because of a thin layer of water reflecting off the surface of both. In her mermaid form, this spreads across her entire body. The effect creates a sharp and constant force that allows Aideen to cut through even massive stone walls with a swing swipe of her hand or foot. As a mermaid, jsut coming into contact with something will damage it. She also has control of water to a certain degree, and allowing her to use her water cutter at an increased rate, or to modify it as needed for projectile use. * Perfect Water Dance, Formless Shadow - A simple transportation technique that turns Aideen into mist and, in an instant, moves her body to another position where she can continue to fight from. It doesn't last long enough to make her impossible to kill, but while she's moving, she cannot be destroyed since she is all forms of water, no matter how hard somebody tries to get rid of her. This attack has been used a myriad of ways, but the most common way this attack is used is when Aideen is assassinating a target since she can move through walls soundlessly like a phantom. Background As a youth, Aideen fell into the ocean after the boat she and her father were on was crushed to splinters in a storm. She was raised by to health by Neman's mother, and became his adopted sister from that point on. She was generally accepted as a boon to the race as a whole given her abnormal Akehura, but to keep her from losing control over it, she was tattooed with sealing Akehura to keep her latent powers under control. Since then, she joined Aquarion and Araxie in a bid to show her worth, despite not being wholly concerned with what others thought of her. That is Aideen's life in a nutshell. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Merperson Category:Humans Category:Aquarion members Category:Valentine Valtieri